kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Master Jacob
Hola Pues la verdad estaba por crear mi propia wiki de kirby hasta que encontre esta. En estos momentos estoy editando la pagina de las habilidades de copia. Espero ayudar mucho en esta wiki. --Drupixp 15:34 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola (no se me ocurrio que poner) Hola soy un usuario nuevo (por lo menos en esta wiki) y bueno pues paso a saldar y aparte para decir que en lo que necesites los puedo ayudar. Salu2 TIPO OLVIDADO Discusión --04:05 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Portada Hola, acerca de la portada, yo diria que la protegieras para que solo administradores la trasladen, este comentario va porque si trasladan la aportadahay que hace tambien cambios en el wikia central y todo eso. Bueno pero que la edición se quede como esta, para que todos puedamos editarla. Bueno piensalo, saludos 18:33 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola (otra vez) bien venía a decirte si esta imagen sirve para los usuarios nuevos aprendan a firmar: espero que sirva, salu2 Hola, perdón por no contestar, si a eso me refería respecto a la imagen, quedo muy bien, ahh y a propósito (y si no es mucha molestia) ¿me puedes enseñar a usar la platilla spoiler? 01:10 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Master Jacob Hola, Master Jacob, ya veo que interesante juego, la categoría Entertainment está bien puesto, todos deben verlo y atraer usuarios, tu podrás crear otro igual en Wikia Gamming y otro en español en Wikia con la finalidad de atraer usuarios en tu wikia, si sabes ponerlo o lo pongo yo en tu ayuda, si quieres.- Suerte en administrar tu juego Kirbypedia.- Un abrazo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 01:17 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Lerele http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.es y para algunas cosas http://www.viti.es/gnu/licenses/gpl.html — @ Chixpy 12:48 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :Muy sencillo: que si copias cosas con dichas licencias, por ejemplo Ayuda:Tutorial_0_-_Introducción_y_requisitos, Ayuda:Tutorial 1 - Creación y edición de páginas, Ayuda:Tutorial 2 - Cómo escribir en MediaWiki y Ayuda:Tutorial 3 - Otras cosillas de interés debes poner de dónde lo has sacado (no te voy a poner los originales para ver si lo has copiado de otro sitio) :Hay basicamente dos formas de hacerlo correctamente: :*O ponerlo en la página directamente (da igual si solo es un enlace o haces una plantilla más vistosa) el cual ya no se puede quitar del artículo :*O si la wiki de la que copias es de Wikia, usar special:Export en la wiki de dónde quieras copiar (preferiblemente con todo el historial) y usar el archivo generado con special:Import; y se acreditan las fuentes automáticamente en el historial del archivo. :Hay cosas cosas que evidentemente son tan básicas y simples que no están sujetos a que se alguien se queje por ello, pero otras no tanto... — @ Chixpy 20:26 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola como me puedo registrar? 17:59 22 feb 2010 (UTC)79.149.152.82 Ayuda No puede crearse el registro. Lo sentimos, no podemos llevar a cabo tu registro por ahora. Volver a Kirbypedia. oye Aqui hay muchos fallos puedes quitar en el menú ¨Fair Use¨ que es casi lo mismo de Imágenes Carlos.nintendo 02:59 6 abr 2010 (UTC) RE De nada, es que he jugado a todos los Kirbys de las plataformas portátiles y me quise venir aquí.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:49 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Una cosa En la portada, en la sección de saga de Kirby, el artículo Kirby ¡Roedores al ataque! me dice que no está escrito, pero yo clico y si que lo está. ¿Qué pasa?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 19:14 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Que tengo que hacer para ser administrador? Así editaría más.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 12:40 28 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Muchas gracias. Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 19:20 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿En esta wiki no hay pagina de administradores o directamente no hay administradores? Siento molestarte que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 12:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias por decirme lo de las plantillas para enemigos y lo de las imágenes. ¡Subiré más articulos! Por cierto, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no ponemos un consultorio de Kirby? Envíame un mensaje cuándo decidas que vas a hacer con la idea. Mmmm, un consultorio es un lugar para hacer preguntas. Yo he propuesto esto para los que tengan dudas con los juegos vallan a la página (que como es un consultorio es especial) y pongan una pregunta sobre Kirby para que el que quiera la responda. Erumu Knigth 16:45 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola. Creé esta plantilla para resumir el nombre del usuario, su disc y contribuciones en una sola plantilla. Ejemplo: Salu2 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 11:43 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Kirby Respuestas ¡Kirby Respuestas está muy bien! Me alegro de haberte propuesto eso. Bueno, nos vemos Erumu Knigth 16:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Mira, me aburría mucho y he creado esto para los artículos de los ítems de los videojuegos de kirby xD --20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 19:45 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :Vale, las iré añadiendo en los artículos cuando pueda, porque edito en muchas wikis. :Por cierto, tienes usuario en inciclopedia? 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 20:30 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Sólo preguntaba si editabas xD 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 20:45 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola Master. Debido a que el wiki ha alcanzado los 100 artículos, prácticamente no hay esbozos, tenemos un logo y un favicon y en fin, cumplimos todos los requisitos, me gustaría que el wiki tuviera su propio spotlight. ¡Así mucha más gente vendría aquí! Sólo hay que solicitarlo en la central. 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 20:18 25 jul 2010 (UTC) OK. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 20:31 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Antes que nada, me presento soy Fenix14-15, el creador de SuperWiki, una wiki que habla de todo lo relacionado a los juegos de la saga de Super Smash Bros, que como sabras, estan muy relacionados con el tema de Kirby, pues en fin, lo que me preguntaba, si esta wiki, podría tener como amiga o en todo caso aliada (Me gusta más la primera opción XD) a mi wiki, ocuámos personas, que sepan aunque sea un poco, de todos los personajes, y la verdad el tema de Kirby en mi wiki es bastante corto, en relación a los demás, así que quería saber, si cuento con esta wiki, como amiga. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'El amor']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SE']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'disfruta']] 19:22 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Si quieres pon esta placa en tu usuario. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 20:57 27 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Voy a crear un grupo en facebook de kirbypedia para atraer usuarios. :El grupo ha sido creado. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 21:08 27 jul 2010 (UTC) que colores te gustarian, observa esto para que me entiendas. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 21:59 27 jul 2010 (UTC) copia Por mi no hay problema en que alguna wiki, haiga articulos identicos a los de mi wiki (almenos que se trate de mi competencia XD) ntc, pero en esta wiki hay un articulo que fue copiado de algun sitio misteriosamente el articulo de Super Smash Bros. en esta wiki, es identico al mio, sinembargo tu diras ¿y como saber que no lo copiaste tu o tu comunidad? la verdad mi articulo recibió su ultima edición el día 24 de julio y este fue hecho el día 25 por Elfandekirby o Masterkyogren, por mi no hay problema, solo para que no vayas a pensar que yo o la comunidad de SuperWiki, andamos copiando articulos. Replico x mi no hay problema. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 22:10 27 jul 2010 (UTC) rosa y rojo te parecen bien? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 22:25 27 jul 2010 (UTC) 10-4 copiado y realizado. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 22:32 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por decirme dónde tengo que pedir la administración de Mario64 Wiki! Ahora estoy esperando si me aceptan o no. Erumu Knigth 09:44 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Logo Destacado Hola Master Jacob se le informa que su wiki ha sido destacada en el Mes de Agosto en Creador de Logos Wiki como el "Logo Destacado" puede revisar la página aquí, Tendrá una placa en su página de usuario de Creador de Logos wiki. Gracias por tu atención y Felicidades.--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 01:25 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Bloquea a esta IP: Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 10:38 31 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ah! Acabo de hacer un contador de ediciones. Está aqui. Mira como queda aqui, Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 11:03 31 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Sólo por 3 días? ¬¬. La verdad es que me parece muy poco. En wikis como wikidex o pkmn, no sé si las conoces en las que participo yo, si haces un vandalismo a la primera te cascan varias semanas, y a la segunda o para siempre o un año. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 21:43 31 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahora no me vengas con el típico huyyy, como lo sabes, por qué será.... XD. (En PKMN soy administrador y en wikidex reversor) Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 21:43 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Capturas de pantalla ¿Como se hacen? Es que tengo muchos juegos de kirby de emulador en el PC. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 15:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Mitopedia Wiki Hola, si te interesa la mitología, he creado una wiki llamada Wiki Mitopedia Wiki, aún tiene pocos artículos, pues yo soy el único usuario y administrador. Si quieres ayudarme deja un mensaje en mi Discursión de Mitopedia Wiki o en la de Kirbypedia. Erumu Knigth 09:48 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno, quiero decirte un par de cositas: #En la portada de PKMN he puesto a Kirbypedia como wiki aliada. #¡Vota! #Revisa los contenidos 1 y 2 :) Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 14:46 9 ago 2010 (UTC) que transa Que transa banda?? te tenia una propuesta de ayuda que tal si te hago un encabezado como el de mi wiki?? bueno si te parece contactame chido adios Driver Wiki Grove 4 Life Spotlight Hola, Master Jacob, haz pedido un spotlight, pero veo que solo tienes 40 artículos y los demás son esbozos que son artículos cortos, y lo van a rechazar.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:05 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Verás, he sido fundador de la Kirbypèdia, la wiki català de Kirby. Podrías ponerlo en la portada con las otras wikis en otros idiomas? Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 15:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :w:c:ca:kirbypedia ese es el link interwiki. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 16:18 28 ago 2010 (UTC) hola soy el nuevo , me preguntaba si hay una fanon wiki de kirby.~~manty ~~ esto es una wiki donde puedes crear tus propias cosas de kirby , ~~manty ~~ ok entiendo gracias por las sugerenciasadrian 14:21 10 sep 2010 (UTC) esa bn gracias lo are de aora en adelante adrian 20:00 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, ¿me podrías decir todos los pasos para que te funciones esto? Es para mi Wiki de Ratchet & Clank. Espero que em ayudes, en decirlo xD [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 15:36 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Jeje perdon por molestar de nuevo pero... lo que te decía tiene ¿algo por ''MediaWiki? [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 20:29 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias y... solo para la plantilla que se oculta se tiene que poner el doble de eso ''xD [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 20:46 13 sep 2010 (UTC) pagina mal en la pagina de kirby roedores al atacke ai imagenes que no tienen que ver con el juego y cosas que ni siquiera tienen que ver con kirby. pido la revises segun el historial fue obra del usuario Pablo navarro tambien creador de una pagina sin sentido pido revises al usuario.adrian 20:42 14 sep 2010 (UTC) esta bn es un placer ayudar con el mantenimientoadrian 21:06 14 sep 2010 (UTC) blog a que me pongas un comentario o algo bien chido. Hola Un placer en ayudar en esta wiki, no se mucho de Kirby pero con gusto contribuiré a la causa.Por cualquier cosa avisame en mi discuión. 23:41 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Una duda Acabo de hacer el artículo inhalar solo que ¿en que categoría lo pongo? 01:37 18 sep 2010 (UTC) duda sabes tu que eres creador de este wiki ¿para que sirven los puntos? la verdad no le veo el sentido ya que solo crean competencias y ese no es el objetivo de un wiki espero respuestas.adrian 02:35 19 sep 2010 (UTC) revisa acabo de crear el articulo de super smash bross melee y de kirby casi no encontre nada talves puedas dar sugerencias para incluir al articulo.adrian 14:52 19 sep 2010 (UTC) hola HE echo unos cambios en kirby epic yarn. 13:50 24 sep 2010 (UTC)Juan bros hola pongo... pongo otra imajen aa gracias por lo que me diguistes Juan bros 13:49 24 sep 2010 (UTC) HOLA hola siento por que e hecho en walldle mira si esta bienJuan bros 13:49 24 sep 2010 (UTC) NOOOO ¿ ES BERDAD QUE SALE ESTE 17 DE OCTUBRE NOOOO DE KIRBY EPIC YANR ? Juan bros 13:48 24 sep 2010 (UTC) nuevo articulo E echo algo miralo si esta bien o boralo si esta mal. Juan bros 13:48 24 sep 2010 (UTC) perdona Soy nuevo en esto no lo are mas Juan bros 13:48 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ei la habilidad hielo es una repeticion de la habilidad congelar, estaria bn si revisaras eso.a tu servicio 23:20 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ok gracias.a tu servicio 23:52 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Desconcertado Hola, como es eso de k tengo 10 puntos? . Estaba en la wiki de One Piece Spain y he ido a parar aki. por hablar en tu discusion 20? Lo siento pero yo no es k tenga mucha idea de esta wiki ni siquiera se k he hecho para acabar aki. Grandpiece 16:32 25 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias Que tal gracias por ayudarme con esas recomendaciones, adoro a kirby y me gusta esta wiki al igual que la de pokemon y pongo guias cuando puedo pero siempre estare si esque se trata de kirby Plantillas Si pondre mas plantillas y creo que si hacen falta pero en las habilidades de copia solo pongo los ataques o tambien el boton para utilizar ese ataque, si me respondes muchas gracias, Pokefany 18:06 25 sep 2010 (UTC) pokefany esta bn gracias esque aun no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas.a tu servicio 18:13 25 sep 2010 (UTC) hey ¿Master Jacob por que e ganado esta insignia ? (visita mi usuario) Juan bros 10:27 26 sep 2010 (UTC) necesito saber... hola necesito saber si puedo subir una imagen de Kirby con pikachu para mi pagina de usuario GRACIAS Pokefany 19:57 26 sep 2010 (UTC) perdona pero... perdona por molestarte denuevo pero me preguntaba.. ¿La habilidad chuchillo es la misma que la de cortador y si es asi podrias fusionar las dos paginas porque la de chuchillo la deje super completa, igual podrias borrar la de cuchillo y dejar solo la de cortador? solo eso Pokefany 22:29 26 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias muchas gracias... con la nueva plantilla que creaste hare todo mucho mejor Pokefany 02:36 27 sep 2010 (UTC) no yo te digo esta insignia Juan bros 12:50 27 sep 2010 (UTC)thumb|insignia que chulo a quedado de fabula la paguina del (principe pelusa) Juan bros 12:49 27 sep 2010 (UTC) hola como hacer ediciones en páginas porfabor y gracias Juan bros 19:40 27 sep 2010 (UTC) propuesta que tal si a la plantilla habilidades se le puesiera otra seccion llamada icono de copia en el que pusieramos el icono que aparece en los videojuegos cuando kirby inhale alguna criatura con habilidad.a tu servicio 22:39 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ok gracias por aceptar la propuesta.a tu servicio 23:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC) el formato de la pagina Disculpa pero por alguna razón, cambiaste el formato de la pagina porque no puedo ver la wiki como ayer, ahora todas las frases estan pegadas unas con otras y todo cambio de lugar, la verdad no entiendo nada de eso, igual es un problema de mi computadora que puedo arreglar pero si es un problema tecnico de la wiki podias arreglarlo? Pokefany 16:25 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola!! '''Gracias Por Darme La Bienvenida A Esta Gran Pagina! ' Santy The Best 97!! 08:44 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Master Jacob Gracias por eso, no tengo dudas por ahora gracias por la bienvenida y espero y podamos ser buenos amigos PKMNTrainerRojo 01:01 7 oct 2010 (UTC) imagenes plantilla e estado viendo varias wikis y creo que las imagenes de las plantillas puedan tener algo que ver con la wiki como por ejemplo en la plantilla ezboso en lugar de poner un bote de basura poner algo como esto.thumb|115px espero respuesta.a tu servicio 16:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) mas ideas e enconrado otras imagenes que le cabrian a algunas plantillas,son estas. no estoy pidiendo que las pongas si no son de tu agrado.--a tu servicio 21:43 10 oct 2010 (UTC) esta bn entiendo buscare de ese tipo y te avisare.a tu servicio 23:08 10 oct 2010 (UTC) hola soy nuevo en el wiki pero estoy cargado de informacion!thumb|48px|me gustan los fantasmas Piklopedia Hola, iba a decirte que he hecho una wikia de pikmin y quiero hacer lo mismo que kirbypedia con los logros ve a la barra google y escribe wiki piklopedia y ve a una que está en español ahí tu me dices que hacer y yo te lo agradeceré Archivo:Contento.gif Nocturnpatto8, la magia de los fantasmas 10:58 13 oct 2010 (UTC) peticion E estado trabajando algunos dias en esta wiki y mi peticion es si te parece correcto asenderme un rango en esta wiki ya que me gustaria poder tener mas libertad y desaser las ediciones basuras y a los vandalos que intenter arruinar las paginas, si crees que aun no es tiempo yo entendere.a tu servicio 19:12 13 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias ayudare en lo que pueda y no fayare a esta wiki.a tu servicio 21:39 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Logros Ya sabes, logros insignias Por ejemplo la de esencial en el wiki, que se consigue con 5 días de ediciones seguidos Nocturnpatto8, la magia de los fantasmas 17:50 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Kirby epic yarn lo quiero hola soy de españa y tu por casualidad no sabras cuando lo sacan- Mean dicho que sera el 31 de Diciembre soy Juan bros 19:06 20 oct 2010 (UTC) por que Por que pone otra vez que faltan "4 DIAS para kirby epic" Esque lo sacan Spoiler,como se pone? Encantado de "conocerte",tenia la duda de como usar el Spoiler,espero que me puedas ayudar. ~Zur-Zir~ hola tengo una duda ¿como pongo un avatar en mi cuneta? espero que me ayudes. como pongo un avatar en mi cuenta hola tengo una duda ¿como pongo un avatar en mi cuneta? espero que me ayudes. hola Hola Hola amigo, venia a pedirte que siguieras subiendo las screenshots de las galaxias de Super Mario Galaxy 2 si fuera posible, También en la portada de tu Wiki, las noticias se llevan un gran espacio vacio, yo diria por quitar algunas para no dejar tanto espacio sin usar. [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'VS']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Kirby']]·en Super Mario Wiki 03:58 15 nov 2010 (UTC) RE Coincido contigo (¿qué era lo que me habías dicho?) XD es broma. Prefiero Mini-jefes. Es más... formal.--MasterKirby-Mensajes-Mi trabajo aquí-[http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/PKMN En PKMN] [http://es.ratchetandclank.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_Wiki y en Ratchet & Clank Wiki] 21:53 29 nov 2010 (UTC) no encuentro el juego de kirby original, no me acuerdo como se llama. :( --Brandon · Te atreves conmigo? 19:05 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Administrador MasterJacob soy yo Girageorge solo para comentarte que estoy de vuelta, perdón por ausentarme pero tenía deberes en Morsapedia. A propósito ahora que ya acabe con eso voy a ver que puedo hacer por aquí y además quería preguntarte ¿Como puedo ser administrador? 00:42 26 ene 2011 (UTC) P.D. te invito a ver Morsapedia Administrador error jacob yo acabo de llegar de la tienda estaba mi primo en la computadora creo que sabes quiens soy......gte Hola Hola, . Soy Metrox, burócrata y administrador de Metroidover, la wiki de Metroid en español. Me alegra saludarte. Hace ya varias semanas, en Metroidover, surgió la idea(1) de crear una especie de afliación entre todas las wikis en Wikia que traten directamente con juegos o sagas desarrolladas por Nintendo. La idea fue discutida brevemente con M. trainer (administrador de SmashPedia) y acordamos que la idea era buena. En un inicio, incluiría enlaces de afiliación, quizás en las portadas, de las wikis de Nintendo que aceptasen la idea y poco a poco más cosas. En sí, la idea está basada un poco en NIWA, que llega a ser lo mismo pero con wikis en inglés e independientes. Lo nuestro sería en castellano y dentro de Wikia. Algunas otras wikis ya tienen sistemas parecidos, como Combine OverWiki y el Valve Wiki Network (dentro de Wikia). Así que pienso que podríamos hacer algo parecido. Quizá empezaríamos con banners y de ahí veremos a que avanzamos. Evidentemente, las decisiones serían conjuntas de todos los administradores de las wikis que participasen; nada sería arbitrario. De esta forma, quisiera invitar a Kirbypedia a ser parte de este grupo, que aún se está formando. De aceptar, os mantendríamos informados de cómo progresa la idea y de posibles debates o discusiones. Por favor, respóndeme en cuanto puedas. Saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión) 16:43 13 abr 2011 (UTC) :Hola, . Gracias por la resuesta. Ya he agredado a Kirbypedia en la lista de wikis que han aceptado (las otras, hasta el momento, son: Metroidover, Smashpedia, The Legend of Zelda Wiki, Piklopedia y ahora vosotros también). Aún faltan ciertas wikis por responder. Pronto llevaremos a cabo un debate entre todos para ir exponiendo ideas y decidir que hacemos primero. Ideas para el diseño del logo del grupo también podrán ser debatidas. Te mantendré informado. Saludos.--'Metrox' (Discusión) 22:15 14 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Master Jacob Hola, soy nuevo aquí, pero no en una wiki. Me gustaría decirte que, aunque no sepa mucho de Kirby, ayudaré todo lo posible.Metroid anykillador 14:03 8 may 2011 (UTC) Hola master jacob tengo una pregunta, eres un gran fan de kirby, cierto, por supuesto porque hasta creaste kirbypedia, pero yo siempre creo que eres ´´un usuario de wikia´´ cada ves que veo los comentarios y veo uno tuyo, asi que puedes cambiar tu imagen? no te obligo pero porfa, respondeme en mi página de discución. dittogoop 01:25 30 may 2011 (UTC) =D Como me hago moderador? dittogoop 01:25 30 may 2011 (UTC) Hola master jacob le tengo una pregunta, he preguntado ya como 3000 cosas que quiero que me respondan (ej ayuda en un juego) y nada que nadie me responde, asi que me puede responder, si ha jugado todos los juegos de kirby demuestrelo ayudandome PORFAVOR!!!!! dittogoop 20:42 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Pagina Hola , bueno , solamente escribo para aconsejarte que retires el Cambiosrecientes de tu usuario (yo tambien lo solia poner :P) debido a que ocurre el mismo error que tenia yo, aparecen unos codigos raros y arruina la pagina, bueno eso era :P,saludosSyluxen Metroidover/Wikisimpsons/Wikidex/Ace Attorney/Mario Wiki Hola soy Mr Ala-A me gusta mucho kirby y tambien editaré de vez en cuando aquíMr Ala-A 12:35 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión, aclarando a que wiki representas Soy Satariel Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión, aclarando a que wiki representas Soy Satariel ayuda porfi :) ¿como haces esos cuadritos quetienes en el perfil que ponen que eres de mexico? Respondeme por favor.